


Under Your Scars

by Lemonworshiper



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Sappy Peter Parker, Songfic, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonworshiper/pseuds/Lemonworshiper
Summary: Peter confesses how he feels for Deadpool. (I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 149





	Under Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Under your scars by Godsmack, it's been stuck in my head for months and I really wanted to write it. It just seemed fitting to have Peter telling him how much he loves Wade.

Peter stood on the edge of his favorite roof waiting for Deadpool, he was going to do it… and by it he was going to actually ask him out on a realy date. Peter was nervous for sure Deadpool… well Wade… could be unpredictable at best. One time Peter had asked if had wanted to get tacos after they patrolled and Wade had been enthusiastic about it, another time Wade had looked like a deer in headlights and ran away. Peter looked at the time on his display, Wade would be here soon. Peter tried to take a deep calming breath, he could do this. 

“Hey spidey!!!” Wade shouted as he climbed to the rooftop.

Peter turned to see the red and black clad man practically running at him. Peter smiled and stepped away from the edge and waited for the larger man to hug him like he always did. Sure enough as soon as Wade made it to Peter he wrapped his arms around Peter’s ribs and picked him up in a bear hug. Peter couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.

“I missed you sooo much!!!” Wade spun Peter around happily.

“You saw me yesterday.” Peter held on to Deadpool tightly as he teetered slightly.

“But yesterday was so long ago!!! I go crazier when I can’t see your wonderful bubble butt!!!” Wade stopped spinning but that didn’t mean he put Peter down, oh no, now he was reaching for said butt with a very grabby hand while the other stayed locked on Peter.

“Is that all you care about?” Peter admonished as he smacked away said hand.

“Of course not, I love all of you, that booty is just an added bonus.” Deadpool said as he put Peter back down on the roof. “So what’s up Spidey, you seem distracted tonight? Girlfriend problems?” Peter could see Wade wiggle his eyebrows under the mask.

“I’d have to have one for that, why do you ask?” Peter cocked his head to the side, wondering how Wade knew.

“You actually let me hug you for more than half a second and also didn’t throw me off. And what happened to that one girl, uhhh… MJ!!! That’s the one, what happened to her? Yes I know he’s really adorable when he does that.” The last part was said just above a whisper but Peter still caught it, he was happy that he was still wearing his mask otherwise Wade would have seen the bright red blush. 

“Things with her didn’t work out, I told you that months ago.” Peter turned his head away from a moment then turned back to Deadpool who seemed to be squinting at Peter inquisitively. 

“Oh right, sorry forgot. Too many bullets to the brain does that to you. Any who, if that’s not it what’s up, is it Tony Stank?” Wade giggled.

“Really?” Peter glared at the larger man, he was really getting off track here.

“What, Stan said it first!” Wade defended.

“Who’s.. You know what I don’t want to know, and no it had nothing to do with Mr. Stark.” Peter moved further into Wade’s space. “It’s actually about well… you.” Peter looked down to Wade’s rather broad chest then back up. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Peter felt Wade tense. 

“No, not at all. But umm well I wanted to ask you a few things…” Peter shifted slightly and then Wade’s hands were on his hips holding him still.

“What’s up baby boy?’ Wade sounded worried.

“Do…  Do we make sense ?” Wade looked terribly confused and Peter hated that he couldn’t see the other man’s face. “Cause I think we do , like a lot. You get me, we have the same humor and like the same food. We help each other when we have bad days, all of it. In spite of everything We’ve been through , it used to be  you say black and I say white  but we’ve met in the middle. It’s become less about  who’s wrong and who’s right. ” Peter nerves were on fire, he was probably shaking and Wade hadn’t said anything and was just staring wide-eyed at Peter. “I always thought that we were never meant to align on this but we have, in a way. I think our  stars were meant to align .”

“What are you saying Spidey?” Wade sounded very nervous.

“I know about your scars, hell I’ve seen most of them but even  under all of those scars ,  you’re like a shooting star to me.  You’re everything that feels like home to me . Under all of them being with you is like  being at home , even if I seem angry and annoyed but no one is perfect. That’s what I like about you. You make me laugh and you’ve held me as I cried. The days that you aren’t here with me I feel lost , and don’t take it as me being dependent on you, I just miss you.” Peter took a deep breath and laid his head on Wade’s chest, the other man was still as stone.

“There are times that I wish I could bring you home with me  so I can watch you sleep . So that I can help sooth your nightmares,  pull you close to me and hold you until they go away. There are times that I do feel broken when I’m not with you , time’s when no one else knows what I’m going through.” Peter wrapped his arms around the Merc and hugged him, he was definitely shaking now, it relaxed slightly when Wade’s hands moved from his hips to around his waist.

“There are times that I worry a lot that you wouldn’t be the amazing person that you are if we weren’t the way we are. I know that  your scars are more than just skin deep, and I pray that I can help you in any way. So I guess what I’m trying to say is, ‘ hey if you feel like coming down to my place,  or feel like going out sometime , all you have to do is call me ’.” Peter looked up at Wade and before Peter could second guess himself he slid one arm free and grabbed the top of his mask and pulled it off in one swift motion. 

“Spidey!” Wade pulled away and tried to cover his eyes but Peter grabbed his hands and looked into the white eyes of the Deadpool mask. 

“Wade… I want you to see… I want you to know that I don’t care about the scars, I really like you. Against what other people think and against what you probably want to say, I don’t care. I like you.” Peter let go of Wade’s hands and moved back into Wade’s space, he was shaking and looked like he wanted to bolt. With slow hands Peter reached up to Wade’s mask. “Please…” 

Wade didn’t move as Peter moved his fingers to the base of his mask. Peter kept his eyes trained on Wade’s trying to show his sincerity. Peter pulled the mask loose and started to roll it up when Wade’s hands grabbed his wrists.

“Spidey, it’s not pretty, I know you say that you don’t care and that it doesn’t bother you, but…” Peter could see the way that Wade was freaking out and shushed him gently.

“Just trust me Wade…” Peter said as he rolled the mask up further. 

When Peter got no further resistance from Wade Peter pulled the mask off. The scars were bad and they looked painful as they slowly moved and changed shape along Wade’s skin. They were an ever moving tapestry of pain and the things that Wade had been through. Peter tried to see Wade’s eyes but they were closed. 

“Wade can you look at me please?” Peter dropped the mask to the ground so that he could cup Wade’s face.

Wade’s eyes slowly slid open but they weren’t looking at Peter, they were looking at Peter’s chest, Peter ducked his head a little and Wade slowly looked up at him. Peter smiled warmly when he finally could see Wade’s soft brown eyes. They were full of fear and anxiety but quickly softened when they reached Peter’s own.

“Beautiful.” Peter whispered.

“Spidey…” 

“Peter…” Wade’s eyes widened. “My name is Peter.”

“God, that fit’s you so well…” Then Wade was looking down again.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Peter gently pulled Wade’s head back up so that Peter could see his eyes again.

“I feel like this is a dream…or maybe like an elaborate joke” Wade was searching Peter’s eyes for and truth to his worries.

“It’s not, I promise. You know what a promise means to me.” Peter smiled at Wade.

“I just want to be clear here, can you tell me what you’re saying in layman’s terms, for clarification cause Yellow and White can’t seem to agree on it.” Wade was fidgeting now, unable to keep eye contact.

“Wade Wilson, Deadpool, Merc with a mouth, regenerating degenerate, will you go out with me?” Peter could feel the blush on his cheeks as he moved his face so that it was mear inches from Wade’s. 

“Fuck yes…” Wade sighed as he leaned in those last few inches and captured Peter’s lips in his own. 

Peter sighed into the kiss, Wade’s lips felt better than Peter’ thought that they would. They were soft in an oddly rough way. Warm and gentle but demanding nonetheless. Peter slid his arms around so that he was hugging Wade’s neck and deepened the kiss. Wade groaned and pulled Peter tight against his body. When they finally had to come up for air Wade rested his forehead against Peters and closed his eyes.

“You used an awful lot of words to ask me out Pete. Had me really confused there for a second, almost thinking you were gonna ask me to marry you. Not that I would have said no, but hot damn baby boy. You can wax poetry like a freaking pro. Nearly made me swoon.” Wade was mumbling and Peter knew he was. It was a nervous habit that they shared. 

“And holy fuck, you’re so fucking cute!!! With those big doe eyes and freckles!!! Oh my god those freckles!!! White thinks that we’re hallucinating still and I think Yellow might have died. Also what are you like freaking twelve, please tell me you aren’t twelve ‘cause that would make all of this very awkward.” Peter pressed a quick kiss to Wade’s lips just to get him to be quiet for half a second. It worked very well.

“I’m twenty two, so don’t worry your pretty little head, and I’m not a hallucination. I really like you.” Peter pulled back so that he could see those warm brown eyes and smiled.

“Fuck, you’re better than any wet dream I came up with.” Wade sighed and kissed Peter again keeping it light. “I could do that all night, not the wet dreams though those too probably, the kissing you. I could do that all night.” 

“If you did that I wouldn’t have lips anymore, or they would be so sore I wouldn’t be able to kiss you tomorrow night.” Peter laughed softly.

“Shit you’re right. I’ll just settle for what I can get now then.” Wade’s smile was blinding and Peter couldn’t help but kiss him again.

The sound of sirens in the distance made them pull apart again. 

“Well should we do this then?” Peter asked as he bent down and grabbed the two masks.

“As long as we can come back to this after.” Wade gingerly grabbed his mask from Peter.

“After and any time after that, now let’s go kick some ass.” Peter grinned as he pulled his mask over his head.

Wade gasped and slid his own mask on. “Did mine ears deceive me! Did Spidey just swear?! What will all of the single mothers and kids think?!” 

“I don’t care, you’re the only person out there whose opinion matters out there.” Peter said with a wink as he shot out a web. “Want a ride so we can get there a little faster?”

“Hell yeah!!!” Wade yelled right before he literally jumped on Peter’s back. “Let’s go kick some ass!!!” Wade cheered right before Peter tipped them over the edge of the building and started swinging through the streets.


End file.
